The Twilight 25 Challenge Entries
by A Tale To Be Told
Summary: A collection of drabbles and/or one-shots based on 25 prompts for Round 5 of the Twilight 25 Challenge. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #1 – Waving From Car  
>Pen Name: ATaletobeTold<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward and Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Up.

Down.

Up.

Pacing.

I fumble with my phone, checking for messages, and sit back down.

Then I hear it. The 'La Cucaracha' song. I giggle as his blue beat-up Bug comes up over the hill.

Edward.

My Edward.

He waves at me out the window and hits his horn again to play that ridiculous song. I can't believe he hasn't gotten rid of that car. He comes every summer in the same washed-out blue VW Beetle and stays in the house next door. But this year, I'm ready for him and his cavalier ways. This year, he'll be mine.


	2. Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #2 – Broken Wine Glass  
>Pen Name: ATaletobeTold<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward and Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath and then another. And another.<p>

_Did I hear her right? She's— I'm— Holy shit!_

"Edward? Edward, you're bleeding." Her voice is laced with concern as I look down and see a broken wine glass on the floor between my shoes. I look over at her as she reaches for my hand, wrapping my cut with her linen napkin.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you cleaned up," she says calmly, taking everything in stride.

"Wait."—she tugs on my uninjured hand to pull me up. I resist.—"Wait, Bella. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."


	3. Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #3 – Laundromat  
>Pen Name: ATaletobeTold<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett and Rose  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Emmett grabs my hand and leads me forward with my eyes covered, and my trust completely lies with him.<p>

"Emmett, where are you taking me?" I ask, a laugh quickly bubbles up and escapes as I feel ridiculous and extremely curious.

He brings me to a stop, and I hear a bell jingle as a door opens. We move forward a couple more steps before he stops me again, removing the blindfold.

A picnic. On top of the dryers. I laugh until I see him on bended knee.

I gasp, covering my mouth.

A sparkly perfect ring.

"Marry me, Rose."


	4. Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 4  
>Pen Name: A Tale to be Told<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle/Tanya  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Leaning against the door jamb, I look at the bed—rumpled sheets, the sheer curtain a mess, but all I can remember is his hands on me throughout the night, touching, caressing, memorizing.<p>

I smile as I take a step into the room but am immediately pulled back against his chest, his arms wrapping securely around my middle, his hands resting on my thighs. He slides them up, ghosting over my panties and my naked stomach as his lips lightly touch my bare shoulder.

"You have too many clothes on, Tan. And you're not where I want you," he says as he turns me in his arms to face him, kissing along my jaw. I press my hands to his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under my touch, trailing my fingers up to his neck, playing with the hair at his nape.

"It's underwear, C. I gotta wear them to leave the room. Especially when you take my robe," I reply, laughing lightly as I pull on the lapels of my purple robe. He looks ridiculous in it, but I don't care. He's with me, and that's really all that matters. He grins at me as he shrugs and picks me up. My legs wrap around his waist as I press my lips to his, tightening my hold on him, bringing him closer to me. I sigh against his lips as his hands grasp my ass, squeezing it gently.

"Well, my clothes are in the living room, and I can't walk in there naked during the day. You have entirely too many windows and nosy neighbors," he responds, chuckling as he nips my earlobe and starts to move toward the bed. I let out a throaty laugh since I know he's talking about old man Newton who has an apartment right across the alley from me. We have caught him watching us several times. I personally don't care; Carlisle is all I've ever wanted for long time now, and I love that I have him all to myself finally. An old peeping tom is not going to stop me from loving on my man.

I giggle as we fall onto the bed, but it quickly turns to a moan as he grinds his hips into mine, trailing kisses down my neck and across my chest, his tongue darting out to lick between my breasts.

"You still taste like honey, T. Where did we put that anyway? I feel like breakfast." He grins as he slides my bra strap off my shoulder, nipping lightly at my skin. My mind drifts back to early this morning when he took the honey and dripped it slowly on my skin before sucking and licking it off, heightening my need for him. I moan as his tongue slides slowly up my stomach on the same path that he took before. I look down at him to see him wink at me as he trails his fingers up my calves, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin just below my belly button. His hands are suddenly everywhere: my hips, my sides, my thighs. Lips quickly follow as well as little nips with teeth; I bite down on my lip to suppress another moan. I don't know how he does it, but he can ignite my engine with a snap of his fingers or a little nip of his teeth. I start to get lost in the urgency that is quickly building, my hips bucking against his hands as he slides them over my panties, my breathing is labored, and I swear I'm going to explode with how slow he's going.

"Please, C. I'm burning up here," I plead, but I'm only met with a chuckle and a promise that I'm going to be just fine.

I pout as he moves to my other shoulder, hoping it'll work this time, but when he covers me with his body, the pout quickly vanishes and is replaced with my eyes rolling back into my head as he thrusts against me. I rock my hips up against him, grinning inwardly as he lets out a groan. He may know what turns me on and teases me, but that doesn't mean I don't have any tricks that I can use on him.

He thrusts against me again, and my body quickly remembers what happens when we are together like this, stirring each other to life. Little tingles travel over my skin as he grazes his fingertips down my arms and up my sides. Sighing happily, I drop my legs from his waist and pull on my robe's sash, watching it fall open to reveal his glorious body underneath. I slip my hands between the robe and his skin, wanting to feel him fully against my skin.

Carlisle chuckles as he shrugs out of the purple fuzz, my hands pressing into his back, feeling his muscles stretch and tense as he moves out of my robe. "A little impatient, baby?" he asks as he moves us farther up the bed, not waiting for an answer. He sits on his knees between my legs and traces little patterns up my legs with his fingertips, starting at my ankle. He swirls them around my knee before lifting my right leg, resting it on his shoulder. He places a kiss on my ankle, the middle of my calf, and the sensitive spot behind my knee. I feel him swirl his tongue lightly on the spot before continuing up my thigh. He grins as I inhale sharply, looking up at him. He's hovering over the queen of sensitive spots, meeting my gaze with a grin before pressing a feather-light kiss where I want him the most.

I'm not sure how I'm even functioning after last night, but when I feel his finger slip underneath the band of cotton, my mind blanks as my eyes drift closed, and I'm lost to the swirl of emotions, want, and need.

"Please, C. I need you," I beg, a little surprised at the want in my voice.

"Patience, baby. You'll get me. There's so much I want to do to you," he responds quietly, his attention on his finger as he skims them across my lips. I inhale quickly and hold my breath as I wait for his next move; anticipation is killing me.

I reach for him, pulling him flush against me, bucking my hips against his hardness as he grinds against me. I moan as a wave of pleasure crashes over my body, and his lips crash against mine. I whisper his name against his lips; my hands trace circles across his shoulders and down his arms.

We stop abruptly as his phone vibrates on the bedside table, and we turn to watch it. His forehead leans against mine as we hear it cut off.

"Don't ring again. Don't ring again," Carlisle repeats in whisper. I slip my arms around his torso, pressing a kiss to his chin, and then tighten my hold on him as his phone starts to vibrate a second time.

"Damn it," Carlisle whispers again, his forehead resting against me as he lets out a huff. His lips press against mine, hard and desperate. I cling to him, not wanting him to go, but I know he has to—and he needs to answer his phone, especially when it starts to vibrate a third time.

"Go," I say, pressing lightly against his chest. It's important that he answers that call, and I don't want him to see the tears that sting my eyes. I hate when he gets these calls. They always steal him away earlier than they promise. I roll over onto my side as I watch him pull on his boxer-briefs and answer with a hello, running a hand through his hair.

"Cullen."

"Sir."

"Oh-nine-hundred. Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

He looks over at me and smiles ruefully, the apology evident in his eyes as he grabs the rest of his clothes, pulling them on while getting the same information he gets every time he's pulled away from me.

He grunts in response and hangs up as he pads lightly over to the bed.

"T," he says, wiping away the tear trailing down my cheek. "This one is important."

"They're always important, Carlisle," I respond, avoiding his eyes as my anger flares. _Do__they__not__know__that_we_are__important__as__well;__the__time__we__spend__together__is__important._

"Tanya," he warns, grasping my chin and turning my face toward his. His head dips down until our eyes meet, and I break down as I see a tear slip from his eye. He never cries. Never.

"Tanya," he repeats, his voice cracking this time as I pull him to me, wrapping my arms around him. My anger vanishes at the sight of Carlisle crying.

"I know. They need you."

"No, Tanya. This time it's different. This time… this time Edward needs me."


	5. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5 – Snowy Tree  
>Pen Name: ATaletobeTold<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I slip on my jacket as the cabin lays silent while everyone is still asleep, my mug sitting on the bench waiting for me. I send up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever thought of setting the timer.<p>

Wandering outside to the porch swing, I curled up into the corner, and took in what the blizzard from last night left. The rising sun's rays glittered as they hit the trees dusted with the powdery snow.

I smile to myself as I think that it's a new day, a new beginning for me without Edward by my side.


	6. Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5 - Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: ATaletobeTold<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Pacing.<p>

Back and forth.

My heart says yes.

My head says no.

I'm at an impasse. I love him. I know I do, my heart says so.

My mind is saying something completely different.

_You can't trust him. He hurt you once, twice even. _

I sigh, curling my knees to my chest. I just don't know what to do. One minute he's infuriating when he ignores me in public, and then so incredibly sweet when it's just the two of us.

I feel a tear slip as my heart and mind war continue to war with each other.


End file.
